


Rising to the Challenge

by fancyflautist



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks, Birthday Party, Challenges, Clubbing, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyflautist/pseuds/fancyflautist
Summary: When Shareen invites Rose to the club for her birthday, she hardly expects the Doctor to come with her.  And she especially doesn't expect him to rise to her challenge to dance with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is... not my best work. But I wanted to get it out today since it's already 2-ish days late. It's not the most coherent thing, because I already had the idea for the dance-leads-to-smut fic and then I incorporated this week's prompt (a story about rising to a challenge), but I don't think it's too awful. I might come back and edit later.

Rose wasn’t usually one for loud noises and bright lights, but it’d been nearly a year since she’d seen Shareen and her other mates. And it happened to be Shareen’s birthday when they landed. And that morning she’d found a clubbing outfit in her closet for seemingly no reason. She was hard pressed to find a reason NOT to go out with them.  
But then there was one. It was supposed to be a quick stop in to see her mum, and they’d already be caught around in her flat for hours before she’d popped out to the shop where she met Shareen. She hadn’t told him yet; to be quite honest she was afraid. What if he said she shouldn't go? Or worse, what if he said yes? There was no way he’d agree to go with her, not to a club of all places. So, she’d be leaving him on his own for hours.   
“You know you’ve come by on Shareen’s birthday, right Rose?” her mum called from the kitchen. She sighed. That was one way to force her hand.  
“I saw her when I popped out, actually. She invited me out to the club for her party tonight.”  
Her mum popped her head in from the hall. “Tell me you’ll go, dear. You’ve been traveling for so long, and I don’t want you to go forgetting you have a life back here.”  
Before Rose could begin to argue the fact that her life belonged with the Doctor now, the man himself jumped in.  
“Sounds like fun, Rose. I know you miss you friends.” She eyed him a bit, looking for an ulterior motive.  
“She invited you too, actually, Doctor. Said she wants to meet you.” She said, figuring she would pull her trump card. Surely if she implied he go too he would run back to the TARDIS and she could follow and not leave him alone.  
“Ah, why not. 21st century London club scene, one of the few places I haven’t been. Whaddya say, Rose?” She looked astonished, but she couldn’t resist his smile.  
“I’ll head back to the TARDIS to get changed after dinner.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They arrived at the club to the immense excitement of the group of Rose’s mates. Plenty of ‘I can’t believe I’m finally meeting Rose’s mysterious bloke’s and ‘We missed you Rose’s and mostly ‘how are you not shagging him, he’s gorgeous’s were exchanged amongst the group. Once it was done, Rose didn’t waste any time loading up on a few shots before eyeing the dancefloor, but looked reluctant to leave the Doctor’ side.  
“You can go dance if you want.”  
“You came out with me and you’re not gonna dance?” she said cheekily, trying to hide her disappointment.  
“I’ll come out and dance with you later, Rose.” He said and she perked up considerably. What he didn’t say was that the dress the TARDIS had picked out had his self-control greatly hindered. It was a skimpy black number with cutouts on the side showing off her silky skin.  
“I’ll be waitn’, Doctor. World doesn’t end if you dance, don’t forget.” She said with a tongue touched smile that also did wonders for messing up his self-control.  
“I won’t.” he said and kissed her head before she ran off onto the dancefloor.

He’d been sitting at the bar watching her for about 20 minutes when the alcohol started to kick in and Rose got adventurous. She turned around, pressing her back up against Shareen’s for a few bars. She held his eye for a moment as she danced, her smile dazzling and gaze filled with mischief.  
She’d left the same sort of challenge at his feet when he’d been ears and leather—show her his moves, she’d said. That him had been too afraid to pick up the gauntlet for fear or where it might lead. The question was—would he be a coward as well?  
As he watched her, moving her body in those glorious ways she did, all thoughts of why he shouldn’t fled him. In their place was nothing but desire. Whether she expected him to rise to the challenge or not, he was going to. And from there it would be her move.  
He walked out on the dancefloor, eyes set directly on her. She’d turned back around now, and started when he grabbed her waist. He watched with mild amusement as her expression went from anger, to surprise, to absolute joy, to once again the challenge they’d held earlier.  
He moved his hands dangerously low on her hips as she started to dance, her back to his front. There was definitely something to be said for 21st century dancing—all sorts of places touching and, well, grinding. She kept her head turned to lock eye contact with him as they moved to the music. At one part she shimmied down his body and his hand got to make contact with delicious skin through the cutouts of her dress.  
With that touch a part of him snapped and he pulled her to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile, but it faded as she saw the heat in his eyes. They stayed still for just a moment.  
“Doc—“ she was cut off by his lips meeting hers.   
The kiss was beautiful, wonderful, molto bene. Everything he’d ever wanted and more. His mouth filled with a taste that was undeniably ‘Rose,’ and he could die a happy man right then, he thought for a moment. Well, he thought that until she nipped at his lip and suddenly he had more to do before he would be satisfied. He pulled away to clear it with her.  
“I want you, Rose.” He whispered in her ear, his voice a low growl.   
“Yeah?” She searched his eyes. She’d wanted this for YEARS and the shot of adrenaline she got when she caught his eyes wouldn’t let her say no if he was offering.  
“Yes” he drew out the ‘s’ sound as he captured her ear between her teeth.  
“Lemme just say bye to Shareen.”  
She was out of breath when she told her she had to go.   
“I would imagine. I saw you getting hot and heavy with your “not boyfriend”,” she laughed. “Go, it’s no problem.”  
“Thank you” She laughed and made a beeline for the door.  
When she made it outside, she saw him leaning against the door of the TARDIS, eyes still heavy with lust. He held his hand out to her.   
“Are you sure about this?” she asked as she took it. She had to make sure. She loved him too much to risk the regret, no matter how much   
“Rose Tyler, I want you. I love you.” She was shocked. She knew he wouldn’t do this without the feelings to back it up, but she still hadn’t expected him to say it. He took her moment of surprise to pull her lips back to his. He’d been fighting saying it for so long, and tonight was not a night for holding back.  
She kissed him and he kicked the TARDIS door open without parting from her. The thought briefly occurred to him that normally the TARDIS wouldn’t be thrilled with him kicking her, but he pushed it aside as he pushed Rose back into the closed doors. His cheeky ship must have wanted them together as much as he did.  
They kissed for a few moments more before she began to pull the dress over her head. Well, she tried, but he slapped her hand away. “I want to be the one to take this wretched dress off of you tonight.”  
“You don’t like it?” she laughed a little.  
“Much too hard to keep self-control” he said as she pulled free of the dress and he was finally able to explore her glorious skin without hindrance.   
“Maybe I’ll wear it more often, then.” She laughed.  
“Rose Tyler, after tonight I might never have self-control again” he said, and led her to his bedroom—their bedroom—for the first of many times.


End file.
